


Tragic Backstory

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, superhero au, unethical expiriments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raivis did not have a happy childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot to cross-post this here, whoops.
> 
> Poor Raivis really gets the shit piled on him in this au.

The room was small, white, and way too brightly lit, and Raivis had to squint as he entered. It made his headache worse, and he took a few steps in rather unwillingly.

He’d been in the test rooms before, sent in to try and complete puzzles, predict events, move objects, so he was kind of used to this. But, once his eyes adjusted to the light, he felt on more edge than usual.

This room was totally empty. No table with puzzles or cards on it, no people for him to try and read, no dull, soft objects for him to try and move without being able to break anything. Just blank white walls, a speaker in one corner, and a one-way mirror on the wall opposite him. His own worried face looked back at him, eyes wide and skin pallid.

The door slid shut behind him, and it didn’t help his nerves or his headache. He could feel his temples start to throb and reflexively rubbed the side of his head to try and soothe it, physically wincing as his fingers brushed against the little metal device attached to his skin just above his right ear.

“This is test number twenty-two on subject 002, lead doctor presiding,” a voice said from the speaker. It was emotionless, sounding entirely at ease. “The purpose of this test is to observe self-defense capabilities. Are you ready to begin, 002?”

Raivis’s stomach lurched. “W-what do I have to do?”

“Defend yourself,” the voice answered coolly. “Computer, raise the dampening shield around the testing perimeter.”

There was an odd crackle through the air and Raivis shuddered. He hated that feeling.

“Introduce variable one.”

Much to his surprise, Raivis heard the door behind him open again, spinning around to see who was coming in. It wasn’t any of the doctors he was used to seeing. Rather, whoever it was, he was wearing some kind of pseudo-military gear. He recognized the uniform, remembering the people wearing it who had come into his home along with the doctors, who’d told his parents that their son was special, would be invaluable to their nation, had to be taken away for proper training for the greater good.

He knew he scared his parents. He could feel their fear and anxiety whenever they looked at him, their faces pulled into tight, fake smiles, just waiting for the next window to spontaneously shatter or furniture to start levitating. He didn’t mean to do those things, and he tried to tell them as much, but he knew they didn’t believe him. He knew they were just waiting for an opportunity to get rid of him.

He knew they only felt slightly guilty as he reluctantly climbed into the car and they said goodbye.

He also knew the people in the car were lying, about a lot of things. And he knew that they hadn’t been told everything, to keep him in the dark too, because whoever had sent them to fetch him already knew what he was capable of.

Then they put the device on his head and he didn’t know what anyone felt or thought anymore.

Here and now, he watched the soldier enter, his face stony and devoid of emotion, just like the few other soldiers he’d seen in his time here. Raivis took a step back, mind spinning as he wondered what was going to happen. The door slid shut, and a soft chime sounded somewhere, indication the experiment was about to begin.

“Deactivating inhibitor device,” the cool voice said.

Nervous as he was, Raivis couldn’t help but feel relieved as the device above his ear switched off, and his headache instantly vanished. The murkiness surrounding him faded, as his mind opened up to everything around him, and he felt so much more aware, so much better, now that he could properly feel everything again.

Well, everything inside the test room, at least. The dampening field outside prevented him from picking up on the doctor or any assistants outside of it, so all he was left with was the soldier.

He didn’t mean to, but he read the soldier instantly. He couldn’t help it, and after having his senses dampened for so long, it was purely reflexive that he reached into another person’s mind as soon as he could.

However, what he saw what was in the soldier’s mind, he quickly felt uneasy again. Blind loyalty to the cause drowned out almost everything else, even the distant memories of parents and siblings. There was no question of authority, no knowledge of the experiment about to take place, and no concern over the vague recollections of systematic brain-washing.

Raivis took a step back, feeling his hands start to shake. The soldier was entirely ambivalent towards him, willing to do whatever was ordered. It scared him.

“Introduce variable two.”

There was a mechanical whirring and a panel in the side wall opened up. Raivis barely got a glimpse of what looked like a gun barrel before something flew out and struck the soldier in the side of the neck with a pained grunt.

Raivis felt his sudden burst of pain and surprise, as the soldier reached up and plucked the small, needle-tipped dart out of his skin, looking at it with confusion. Clear as day, Raivis heard his thoughts going through his head in a matter of seconds, _what is this, what did they just put in me, how will this serve the cause, what did-_

All those thoughts were cut off and smothered by an explosion of pain, the soldier doubling over and screaming out loud. Raivis’s back hit the one-way mirror as he scrambled away, clutching his hands to his head as his mind and ears were filled with the sounds of pure agony, no coherent thoughts left but _HURTS HURTS HURTS!_

The soldier fell to the floor, writhing, eyes rolling and foaming at the mouth, and Raivis could only watch in terror as he felt every ounce of humanity stripped from the man’s mind, leaving him with nothing but rage and pure survival instinct.

Wide, blood shot eyes latched on to Raivis, and the boy barely had time to scream before the soldier lunged, roaring like an animal.

“Don’t, wait-!” he cried out loud, before huge hands wrapped around his neck and nails dug into his skin. He gasped, flailing and scrambling, pinned against the one-way mirror by the man, scratching feebly at his hands.

Desperately, he reached out, pressing his hand to the man’s face and trying to penetrate the animalistic haze. There, buried and muffled by the mind-altering concoction, there was something left, something human and aware and just barely compassionate. He cried out to it, tried to dig it out from underneath the rage.

_Don’t, please! This isn’t right, they’re making you do this! You remember, I can see it, you have a family, we can find them, we can both get out, we can make this right-!_

The man ignored his invasive thoughts, roaring and slamming Raivis’s head against the mirror, making it crack. Running out of oxygen, Raivis let out a choked scream.

_Please, please listen to me!_

Those huge hands squeezed tighter, and Raivis’s vision began to get dim.

_No, no, stop…_

His head was spinning, panic rising, his heart racing as his lungs burned for air. He was desperate, scared for his life, and he just wanted to breathe…

_STOP!_

Something crackled through his hand into the man’s skull. Suddenly, his hands went limp. The man’s entire body went limp, and he slumped to the floor. Raivis followed, sliding down the wall and sucking in great, deep breaths, shaking all over.

As he recovered enough breath to think clearly again, he realized something felt very wrong. He suddenly felt very, very alone in the room. He looked up at the collapsed soldier, laying on the floor, mouth hanging open and expression vacant. His mind was silent.

Raivis’s heart thudded harder as he desperately reached deeper into the man’s head, hoping to find something, a thought, a memory, an emotion, anything, but…

“…test 22 completed,” the lead doctor’s voice said coolly. “Results… did not correlate with hypothesis. Expected outcome was for subject 002 to use telekinesis to physically push variable away. However… subject 002 instead displayed an ability previously unseen, and seems to have completely wiped the mind of the variable, leaving him in a vegetative state. Further tests of the variable’s vitals will be needed to corroborate this.”

Raivis did not need further tests. He could neither hear nor feel anything from the man’s mind, nothing but the absolute most basic of synapses firing to keep his heart pumping, his lungs breathing. There were no thoughts. No feelings.

No awareness.

No consciousness.

Raivis vaguely heard the lead doctor speaking, but couldn’t comprehend the words. He could only stare, open mouthed and trembling, at the limp body of the brain-dead man before him. He barely felt the jolt of static above his ear as the inhibitor device switched back on, the base of his skull throbbing as his headache returned in full force.

He didn’t move as the dampening field went away, or when the door slid open and the usual doctors came in. He only tilted his head when they nudged him, examining his neck for any lasting damage, but he kept his wide eyes on the collapsed soldier.

He stood up numbly when they grabbed his shoulders, leading him out of the test room. He didn’t say or do anything on the way back to his room, staring down at his shoes in shock as they walked him down the hall.

The nudged him into his room and locked the door behind him. He stood there a moment, staring at his small bed, wardrobe, desk and undecorated walls but not seeing them. Slowly, he staggered over to his bed and sat down heavily, staring at his hands.

Nothing.

There was nothing left in that man’s head now.

He’d taken it all away.

His hands started shaking as he pressed them to his face. His skull felt like it was splitting in two.

“I… I didn’t mean to…”

The camera in the upper corner of the room recorded him as he cried himself into exhaustion, and finally into a restless sleep.


End file.
